Slave Outfits Aren't So Bad
by PrincessZelda1468
Summary: Zelda has been forced to wear a Ghira!Slave for Halloween and she doesn't want anyone to see her, but when Sky(Link) comes to her in the same outfit, can he help her feel better?


Zelda curled up underneath her blanket and sniffed slightly. She had been hiding ever since she had been forced to wear a Ghira!Slave outfit for Halloween. She thought it looked horrid and didn't want anyone to see her in it, especially Sky. She tensed as she heard footsteps approaching and pulled the blankets closer to herself, but it was short lived as they were suddenly ripped from her. She jumped slightly, letting out a yelp. "Hey!" She glanced over, irritated, but that feeling soon left when she saw Sky smiling at her. She blushed deeply when he suddenly nuzzled close to her. "Hey, don't hide beautiful..~" He grinned.

She nuzzled him back and then looked down at what she was wearing. "B-but, I'm stuck in this horrid slave outfit!" She whined and pulled at her spandex a bit. "It's so tight and revealing…" Sky chuckled a bit and smirked. "So am I, babe and tight sucks when, well.." He gestured to his groin. Zelda glanced down and her blush darkened as she noticed his rather large bulge. "I-I see.. For me, it's too tight on my,…well.." She pointed to her breasts, which were quite noticeable in her slave outfit. Sky smiled and leaned in, kissing her lightly. "Well, we could always fix that.. Why not take it off?" He grinned.

Zelda's blush spread to the tips of her ears. "T-take it off? A-are you sure..? It'efs obvious that I'm wearing nothing underneath it.." Sky chuckled once more. "Isn't that the point?" He kissed her lightly again. She kissed him back and then gently pulled away. "W-well,..alright.." She was still blushing as she slowly began to take off the top of her slave outfit, trying not to get it caught on the diamond-shaped earrings that she was wearing. His eyes widened at first, having never seen anything like this before, but smiled softly and helped her take off her top carefully. "You are so beautiful, Zelda.." He kissed her lips lightly.

Zelda softly kissed him back softly, a light blush still apparent on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She had never been topless in front of a man before, but for some reason she didn't really mind it with Sky. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer and slipping his tongue into her mouth as he slid a hand, down to her hip, playing with the waistband on her outfit. Zelda moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her tongue around his, but then slipped it into his own mouth, deepening the kiss. Her blush darkened when she felt him play with her waistband, but she didn't stop him.

He pulled back and laid her down, kissing her lightly down her neck. The hand resting on her hip slipped underneath the cloth and he ran a finger gently over her sensitive area as he kissed lightly above her breast. She continued to elicit soft moans and tensed slightly when she felt his hand slip down underneath her waistband to her sensitive area. Her blush once again spread to the tips of her ears as she could already feel herself beginning to get wet down there. His kisses reached her nipple and he ran his tongue over it lightly until it erected. He then worked on the other one as his finger teased and toyed with her clit. He felt her getting wet, so he pulled off her breasts and removed his hand, pulling her bottoms off. He then looked over her body and kissed her lips gently.

She blushed deeply as she softly returned the kiss, running her fingers through his soft, fluffy hair. She was now fully exposed, save for the fingerless gloves she was wearing and the shoe-like spandex on her feet. He pulled back from the kiss and started to give her butterfly kisses down her body, leaving small nips. "I love you, Zelda.." He kissed her just above her sensitive area and then flicked his tongue against her clit. She moaned and gripped his hair slightly. "I..I love you too, Sky.." She breathed and arched her back slightly when she felt his tongue touch her clit.

He moaned at her sweet taste, twirling his tongue against her nerves and lightly nibbled on it before slipping a finger into her entrance to prep her for him. She moaned even louder and bucked slightly. She elicited a tiny gasp when she felt his finger enter her and once again gripped his hair. He groaned at her clasping his hair and pulled back slightly. "Are you enjoying this?" He flicked his tongue across her again a few times. He had no desire, other than to please her. She panted slightly and nodded, smiling softly. "Y-yes,..and I want more.." She loosened her grip on his hair, not wanting to hurt him.

He moaned into her to send vibrations against the small nerves. He then sat up and kissed her, making her taste herself as he slipped a second finger in her, trying to be gentle about it. He was a caring, cautious lover. She gasped and bucked again as she moaned loudly into the kiss. She had never tasted herself before, but realized that she didn't taste half bad. She wished it was more than just his fingers that were inside of her, but she didn't want him to feel rushed. He pulled back to look her over before he removed his fingers and took his own top off, placing another kiss on her, his face flushed. "You taste so good.." He spoke as he took his own bottoms off and discarded them to the side.

She blushed deeply and smiled warmly. Her blush once again spread to the tips of her ears as Sky fully exposed himself to her. Her eyes landed on his erect member and she reached out, stroking it gently. He blushed deeply and it spread to the tips of his ears as he shivered at Zelda's touch. "Mm.." He ran his hands up her thighs. She shivered slightly and smiled as she gently began to massage his member. After a few minutes, she leaned down and kissed the tip of it gently before removing her hands. She then leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Take me..~ I want to be yours..~" She softly kissed his cheek. He blushed and laid her down on her back, lifting her hips before placing himself against her. He kissed gently at her neck, slipping his erection into her warmth. "Hnng.. Ah.."

She moaned and bit her lip as she felt his erection touch her. She smiled warmly, trying to ignore her nervousness as she pulled him down for a kiss. He slowly pushed into her and gave her a few minutes to adjust as he kissed her back, running a hand over her breasts and then pulls out before he thrusts forward. "Ngh.. S-so tight, mm.." She winced slightly from the pain before eliciting a rather loud moan and panted slightly as she smirked up at him. "I-is that a compliment..?" He grinned. "Heh, it is." He groaned, loving how tight she was and kissed her as he started to slowly thrust into her. As she loosened up more, he began to pick up the pace, sucking a nipple and nibbling it gently and gasped as he hit her G-Spot.

She elicited moan after moan of pleasure as her toes began to curl and she tensed slightly. She then suddenly cried out when he hit her G-Spot. "H-hit that spot again.." She panted and shuddered a bit from the waves of pleasure that were coursing through her body. He continually pounded against the spot as he picked up the pace, moaning along with her as he enjoyed the feeling of warmth around his member. He could feel himself starting to climax, so he slid a finger down to her clit, rubbing at it against some of the nerves. She moaned even louder as her toes curled tighter and she tensed again. She panted as she could feel her climax coming and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it back. "S-Sky, I can't..!" She cried out, giving him a warning.

He felt Zelda shake and knew she was cumming. He was close too as he continued feeling her muscles constrict as she came. He thrusted a few times after hearing her cry and he cried out too as he pulled out of her, shooting his load onto the bed. He panted and kissed her lightly. "I love you babe.." She couldn't hold back as she released her orgasm a few minutes before he pulled out. She panted and kissed him back, smiling. "I love you too, dear." She softly kissed his forehead. Sky smiled and laid beside her, bringing her into a snuggle and kissing her lightly. "Zelda?" He was slightly nervous. Zelda kissed him back and snuggled close to him. She then looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Hmm?"

He kissed her lightly once more. "You're so beautiful and just.." He sighed contently. "How did I ever end up with you?" He grinned sheepishly. "You're everything beautiful. From your golden hair kissed by the sun and blue eyes I could melt into." He sighed once more. "Your lips so soft.." He rubbed her cheek gently, looking at her. She kissed him back once more and blushed deeply. She had never heard someone describe her like that before. "Sometimes..I wonder the same about you.. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you.." She smiled sweetly. "You still love me even though I used you to defeat Demise.." Her ears drooped slightly as she still felt guilty about it.

Sky frowned at her words and kissed her forehead, bringing her into a cuddle. "Zelda, I will never hold that against you." He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "I love you and when you love someone, you don't hold things against them in the past. You forgive and forget." He brushed her hair with his fingers. Zelda smiled softly and nodded. "That's true.." She giggled softly. "Just like I've forgiven you for all those times you slept in after we had planned to do stuff together." She kissed him softly on the cheek. He laughed lightly. "Aww, c'mon Zelda. I think I made up for that during my journey." He kissed her. "Let's get some sleep. I will watch over your dreams, my goddess." He kissed her once more.

She giggled slightly and kissed him back. "That you did.." She smiled and let out a yawn as she nuzzled against his chest. "O-okay.." She laid there for a few minutes, enjoying his warmth before drifting off to sleep to the sound of Sky's steady heartbeat. He smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head softly before yawning and nuzzling his face into her hair, drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Side Note: This was a collab done with a friend. She wrote Sky's part and I wrote Zelda's. She doesn't have an account on here, but I didn't want to take all the credit for the story when I didn't write it alone.**


End file.
